character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix Wright (Canon)/ROLVeBloxxer
|-|Age 35= |-|Age 33= |-|Age 24= |-|Age 21= 'Summary' Phoenix Wright is an amazingly talented rookie (now veteran) defense attorney. He has never lost a single case, except for one, where his client truly was guilty. Mr. Wright's first day on the job was not very pleasant. His childhood friend Larry Butz was accused of murder, and the second day was even worse, with his mentor being murdered and her sister being accused for the murder. It was all up to Phoenix now. Surprisingly enough, the reason why Phoenix became a lawyer was because of his rival and childhood friend Miles Edgeworth. In the fourth grade, he was accused of stealing lunch money from him, however, Miles Edgeworth and Larry Butz sucessfully defended him, stating that there was no proof to their claims. The three then became inseperable friends, until the day of the DL-6 Incident, which changed everything for Edgeworth and had him move away from town. 'Statistics' Tier: 9-B | At least 4-C to 4-A Name: Phoenix Wright (Naruhodou Ryuuichi in Japan) Origin: Ace Attorney Gender: Male Age: 35 years as of Spirit of Justice Classification: Human, Lawyer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength and durability and Aerokinesis. Mind Reading w/ the Magatama Attack Potency: Wall level (With the help of Lotta Hart, Phoenix broke through a reinforced metal door down with an elbow tackle) | At least Star level '''to '''Multi-Solar System level (Believe it or not, in Project X Zone 2, his magatama is powered up by Morrigan's magic. Maya says she wants to be strong as the Steel Samurai (who for the record, is clearly weaker than Morrigan) but you have to remember, it's Morrigan. She's quite the broken one.) Speed: Athletic Human (Crossed half a burning bridge in less than 5 seconds) Lifting Strength: Athlete Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: At least Athlete level '''to '''Small Building level+ (Survived falling from a burning bridge into a ravaging river and only got a cold, having fresh hot coffee dumped over his head without even flinching, survived being charged by a tiger, being whipped and tasered to unconsciousness, eating a glass necklace that had traces of poison on it, being clubbed over the head with a fire extinguisher, taking a TNT explosion head-on, being hit by a car and flying 30 feet into the air, only stopping when colliding with a telephone pole headfirst, and only getting a sprained ankle, etc.) Stamina: Peak Human (Phoenix has been able to debate with prosecutors for several days straight, not to mention he's been though a lot of stress. This doesn't come without fatigue though) Range: Melee, several meters via aerokinesis Standard Equipment: Maya's Magatama, and loads of evidence Intelligence: Gifted (Capable of turning hopeless murder trials around and solving extremely convoluted mysteries. The only person that could solve the DL-6 Incident, and has uncovered ancient landmarks with the help of Professor Layton in their crossover) Weaknesses: He doesn't actually have combat experience or training, so much to the point where non-canon games need to be used to actually give him feats. Phoenix is also quite the reliant one on his magatama. | Whenever he's backed into a corner, he tends to bluff a lot. (Although this can be used to his advantage as bluffing has helped him win several cases) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Psyche-Locks:' Locks that latch onto the foe's heart. Using evidence and logic will break them, dealing great harm to the foe. *'Different Modes:' Phoenix has three different combat styles, or “modes.” **'Investigation:' Phoenix stays on the defensive and gathers evidence. **'Trial:' Phoenix goes offensive, using the gathered evidence to present & attack his foes. ***'Transition:' Phoenix can swap between the Investigation & Trial modes at any time. **'Turnabout:' By landing an “Objection!” & having three good pieces of evidence, Phoenix will enter Turnabout mode for roughly 20 seconds. After that, he returns to Investigation mode. In Turnabout mode, he can use any evidence thus far & all of his skills. *'Speech Bubbles:' Phoenix shouts these, & he has two. **'HOLD IT!:' Can force foes backwards in Investigation mode. In Trial mode, can also immobilize foes briefly. **'OBJECTION!:' Blasts foes backwards in Trial mode. If used with three good pieces of evidence, it'll convert Phoenix into Turnabout mode. There, its potency is doubled. *'Supers:' Phoenix has two special attacks. **'Order in the Court:' Summons a nightmare judge, who slams hid gavel down onto the foe. Can be used in Trial or Turnabout mode, & if used in the former, will destroy all bad evidence. **'Ace Attorney:' Can only be used in Turnabout mode. Phoenix convicts the foe, presents the evidence for their guilt, and finishes the combo with a “TAKE THAT!” speech bubble. This attack automatically ends Turnabout mode & sends Phoenix back to Investigation mode. Key: Normally | Project X Zone 2 Category:ROLVeBloxxer Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4